Besoin de renfort?
by kukiko-emiko
Summary: La soul society manque de shinigami,las noches est sans dessus dessous bref tout va mal. Ou pas!  A vous de voir!
1. Chapter 1

-Que tout les capitaines et vices capitaines se rendent à la première division je répète…

Cette annonce passait depuis déjà un bon moment quand toshiro hitsugaya le capitaine de la 10eme division se présenta avec sa vice-capitaine a l'entrée de la 1er. Lorsque qu'il passa la porte il fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le dernier arrivé, tant mieux il ne se ferait pas encore sermonner par Yamamoto-sama… Peu de temps plus tard tous les capitaines étaient à leurs places habituelles avec leurs vices capitaines derrière eux. La voix du capitaine-commandant résonna alors :

« Nous manquons de shinigamis pour nous protégé. » Il fit une courte pause, « Alors le roi, celui que nous protégeons nous a fait parvenir du renfort de sa propre garde, que nous nous devons de bien les accueillir. Suis-je bien clair ? »

Il regarda l'assemblé de shinigamis présent qui acquiescèrent. Il fit signe à chôjirô d'ouvrir la porte. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre. Instantanément des énormes retsu frappèrent de plein fouet toutes les personnes présentes. Alors ils virent une fille, d'une quinzaine d'années tous au plus, avancée suivie de trois hommes et deux femmes. La fille avait les cheveux violets et les yeux or, elle était plutôt petite et mince. Derrière elle, les trois hommes paraissaient encore plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. La fille s'avança et dit d'un ton très sérieux:

Nous sommes les armées du roi envoyées en renfort, la 15ème division… je suis le capitaine Seki.


	2. Chapter 2

(k)-Alors voilà je me lance… je m'appelle Kukiko et à coté de moi c'est Emiko. C'est notre toute première fic, je suis super contente que Yurika Schiffer, Nekookami et Mina aient pris le temps de nous donner des conseils pour notre écriture. Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes quand j'écris et malgré qu'Emiko relise j'aurai peut-être besoin d'une Beta Readers. J'ai vraiment très peur que Seki devienne une Mary Sue mais mon scénario à pris une toute autre tournure et Seki devrai prendre moins d'importance à l'arriver d'un personnage dans le deuxième chapitre. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec l'orthographe (et le français en général) si quelqu'un qui a assez pitié de moi et de Emiko veux bien nous aidé… encore merci a Yurika Schiffer, Nekookami, Mina et la personne anonyme

(e)- Bah, pareil pour moi et encore merci pour vos encouragement !

Et malheureusement Bleach n'est pas a nous…(pas encore )

_Le lendemain 8 h 30_

Toshiro se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entrainement que le Gotei 13 avait cédé à la division de cette Seki… Après s'être présentée elle s'était dirigée vers lui et lui avait demandé de venir s'entrainer le lendemain à 8h30, ce qu'il fit. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Seki assise en tailleur avec celui qu'il identifia comme son frère. Derrière elle, deux hommes, l'un brun l'autre blond, se battaient. Et deux filles, toutes deux blondes avec des mèches et sûrement jumelles, semblaient être entrain de débattre sur qui était le plus fort (ou le plus beau, à voir). Soudain Seki et son frère se levèrent et vinrent à sa rencontre avec un petit sourire

Hitsugaya taicho comment allez-vous ? dit elle d'un ton enjoué en ignorant complètement les deux hommes qui faisaient de plus en plus de bruit.

Bien et… il ne put finir sa phrase car un éclair lui frôla la tête, surpris il se recula et regarda Seki qui avait toujours son air enjoué. Son frère, par contre, lui, se retourna lentement.

Kenji… Benjiro…, la voix grave du frère de Seki ne présageait rien de bon pour les deux shinigamis royaux, ces derniers se retournèrent et le regardèrent effrayés,

Si j'entends encore l'un de vous j'en prends un comme batte de baseball et je tape sur l'autre avec… je me suis bien fait comprendre.

Toshiro avait aucun mal à imaginer le frère de Seki s'en prendre aux deux shinigami qu'étaient les susnommés Kenji et Benjiro même si ils étaient quand même bien bâtis, le frère de Seki me donnait l'impression de pouvoir les mettre à terre en quelques gestes. Le capitaine de la dixième division se mit à détailler les trois hommes, Kenji était blond tandis que Benjiro avait les cheveux noirs ébène, tous deux étaient grands et plutôt minces. Le frère de Seki avait les cheveux bleu foncé, les yeux mi or mi noisette et très grand et robuste… Toshiro sortit de ses pensées en entendant Seki souffler…

Gomen, ils ont tendance à se battre en permanence je n'aime pas ça, peut-être qu'un jour ils le comprendront… Je sais qui est Aizen… Et malheureusement je n'aie pas le centième de son pouvoir. Et je pense que seul le ryoka a les capacité de l'arrêter. Mais je peux faire une chose…

Hitsugaya toshiro en garde…

POV Toshiro Hitsugaya

J'eu à peine le temps de sortir mon arme que déjà Seki m'assenait des coups tous plus violent les uns que les autres, je ne pouvais qu'esquiver.

-Ne baisses jamais ta garde même devant ceux qui se disent tes amis, surtout en temps de guerre, me dit-elle avant de m'attaquer sur la droite puis par le haut.

Nos armes s'entrechoquaient dans des bruits assourdissants, je la repoussais pour pouvoir invoquer Hyorinmaru. Seki s'était arrêté et regardait le gigantesque dragon de glace qui me protégeait. J'en profitai pour fondre sur elle, j'allais lui assener un coup mémorable, mais en un shunpo elle était sur mon coté droit, je dirigeais alors Hyorinmaru sur ma droite. Mais elle, la fille aux cheveux violets riposta avec mon arme, la force de mon Zanpactô la fit reculer de quelques mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle invoqua son Zanpactô. Je n'ai pas entendu le nom de son Zanpactô mais un brouillard tomba… Avant de se disperser très vite. Devant moi se trouvait Seki avec, non pas un katana, mais une longe épée finement ouvragée de signes très complexes. Ne perdant pas de temps j'ai lancé Hyorinmaru dans sa direction, mais il rencontra un obstacle aussi dur que de l'acier. Hyorinmaru revint vers moi, et je pus alors distinguer un mur d'eau devant la fille aux cheveux violet.

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi ! Elle rit, pas moi…

Comment est ce que de l'eau avait put retenir Hyorinmaru ? Je retournais cette question dans tous les sens sans en apercevoir la réponse.

Alors perdu dans tes pensées, petit ? me demanda l'homme que j'avais identifié comme le frère de Seki.

Je ne suis **PAS **petit!(bon d'accord un petit peu)C'est ce queje voulu lui répondre mais je fus interrompu par Seki

Aurais-tu un problème avec les petits, Danno ?

Ca dépend avec lesquels PETITE sœur…

Tu veux que je te montre qui est le plus petit ici, renchérit-elle en mettant son arme en avant

Elle qui disait qu'elle n'aimait pas que ses hommes se battent… Le surnommé Danno sortit lui aussi son Zanpactô et l'invoqua. Le katana se transforma en une épée presque aussi grande que moi, la garde était deux ailes d'ange, il la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante pour la placer nonchalamment sur son épaule. Danno avait un sourire insolent plaqué sur le visage.

L'une des filles de tout à l'heure vint me voir elle était grande blonde et avait une mèche bleu sur son côté gauche.

Excuse-moi mais tu devrais t'écarter un peu, elle me sourit gentiment, je m'appelle Izuko, enchanté, et l'autre grande blonde avec une mèche rose c'est Izumi. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Benjiro et Kenji…

Au faite désolé pour tout à l'heure, pas fais exprès, me lança Benjiro

Tu fais jamais exprès de toute façon… baka, dit Kenji avec une voix moqueuse

Je crois qu'il faut être deux pour se battre non ? rétorqua le grand brun

Parce que tu battais pour de vrai toi, Kenji éclata de rire

Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je me batte pour de vrai…

Je me désintéressai de cette dispute pour reporter mon intention sur le combat. Seki ne prenait même pas la peine de contrattaquer. Elle ne faisait qu'éviter, ce qui énerva beaucoup Danno qui redoubla de vitesse… mais peu importe la vitesse où il allait il n'arriverait pas ne serait ce que frôler sa sœur. Apparemment lassé de ce jeu de chat et de souris, elle sauta sur le dos de son frère et le fit tombé avant de l'immobilisé. Contente d'elle, elle le lâcha et se releva.

Il faut que tu sois plus rapide. Dit-elle comme pour l'enfoncer un peu plus.

Hum… grogna t'il en se massant les poignés

Hitsugaya taicho je vous présente mon frère Danno… me dit-elle en écrasant le pied du dit frère.

Bonjour… Taicho… grogna-t-il de mauvaise foi. Mais je ne m'en formalisai pas il n'était pas le seul a ne pas reconnaitre le fait qu'il soit capitaine a cause de sa taille

Elle me sourit, avant de me laisser au bon soin de son frère, qui se fit un plaisir d'essayé de me massacré, que se soit dans les exercices de vitesse, de maniement du katana ou du kido…

Quand enfin je pus rentrer a ma division, mon bureau croulait sous le poids des dossiers de la division. Résigné je m'assis à mon bureau et commença à remplir ma paperasse… et celle de Matsumoto…

FIN DE POV

Hinamori Momo, vice-capitaine de la 5ème division et meilleur amie du capitaine Hitsugaya, s'avançait lentement dans les couloirs de la division de ce dernier… Ses dernières semaines n'avaient pas était de tout repos… Son capitaine avait trahi la soul society, elle avait été abandonnée par l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus… Pendant les jours qui avaient suivi elle s'était cloîtré dans sa chambre, ne cessant de pleurer. Pendant tous ce temps elle ne voulait plus voir personnes, ni ses amis, ni Toshiro, elle ne considérait pas Toshiro comme son ami, non lui il était plus que ça… C'était autre chose. Plus fort, plus grand. Quand elle arriva devant la porte du bureau du petit génie de la soul society, elle hésita. Puis ouvrit lentement la porte pour se retrouver devant son Shiro-chan endormit sur sa paperasse. Elle le regarda un moment avant de sortir du bureau en laissant derrière elle le thé préféré de toshiro et une énorme pastèque qu'il aimait tellement plus jeune.

(e)-Voili voilou le chapitre 1 est terminé !

(k)-Excusez la c'est l'émotion… snif…

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapter 3

k- salut bon on est un peu en retard mais voilà la suite !

e- c'est de sa faute !

k- pas vrai d'abord ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute demande à l'inspiration de venir plus rapidement si ne t'es pas contente (Kukiko tire la langue à Emiko qui ne la regarde pas)

e- Oooooh l'inspiration de ma copine ! Viens plus vite s'il te plait on a besoin de toi ! (Se tourne vers Kukiko avec un sourire sadique) voilà ta plus d'excuse…

k- TTT_TTT… Au faite désoler j'ai un problème le site ne veux pas mettre les tirets…

(Emiko la regarde bizarrement)

k-hum… Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le nez ? (Kukiko se met a louché dans le but de trouver la chose en question)

e- Cette fille est folle… elle pleure et la seconde d'après elle parle comme si de rien était… je ne comprends pas…

k- je fais ce que je veux quand j'écris… bonne lecture et même si on ne le met pas a chaque fois Bleach ne nous appartiens pas (prenez garde, personnages de Bleach, on arrive…)

k+e- Merci Nekookami !

_**Hueco-mondo à la même heure :**_

POV SZAYEL APORRO GRANTZ

Quelle fantastique expérience je faisais là ! Magnifique, tout simplement Magnifique ! Aizen-sama lui aussi, semblait ravi de mon géni scientifique ! Moi, Szayel Aporro Grantz, je viens d'inventer une nouvelle race d'arrancar, plus rapide, plus fort, plus intelligent et plus résistant grâce au Hogyoku et a l'ADN de chaque espada… Et la première, car c'est une fille, arrancar de cette espèce était devant moi, son masque à terre, il ne restait seulement sur sa tète deux cornes qui ressemblaient vaguement a des mandibules … Elle me regardait avec ses yeux rouge sang et ses cheveux noir de cendre, un fin tatouage de toile d'araignée encadré son œil gauche … bizarrement je pensais que j'aurai à faire à une enfant pourtant, je donnais bien 20 ans à cette fille et son reiatsu était juste incroyable. Je sentais qu'elle se retenait mais c'est à peine si j'arrivais à me tenir droit… Aizen-sama regardait la fille avec un intérêt grandissant…

-Comment t-appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il, à cet instant, j'avais l'impression qu'il était encore plus dangereux qu'a l'habitude.

-N°99… La voix de ma création était rauque et gutturale

-Je parlais de ton vrai nom… Aizen regardait à présent tout le corps de l'arrancar n°99

-Je m'appelle 99… Sa voix toujours rauque avait pris un ton méchant que je n'aimais guère…

-Et bien moi je m'appelle Aizen. Sosuke Aizen. Ma création avait un visage vide de toutes expressions, surement l'héritage génétique du quarta… Tient, il lui tendit des vêtements d'un blanc immaculé, elle les regarda un instant avant de les attraper du bout des doigts.

Au moment où les doigts de 99 effleurèrent ceux d'Aizen-sama, il eu une expression de surprise puis son visage reprit l'air serein que je connaissais. Elle s'habilla puis me regarda, ses yeux rouge sang était perçant mais inexpressif, cela me donnait la chair de poule…

-Je suis…

-Je sais qui tu es, Szayel Aporro Grantz. Sa voix était comme ses yeux inexpressive.

Soudain Aizen s'adressa à moi.

-Szayel, prépare là, je voudrai qu'elle soit présente a la réunion.

-Oui Aizen-sama. Je le regardais sortir avant de reporter mon intention sur ma création. Ses traits étaient fins et effrayant.

-Bon, il faut que l'on matérialise ton Zanpakutô…

-Quoi, ça ? Elle me montra un katana qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Impossible… Impossible ! Etant une âme artificielle elle aurait dû avoir besoin de moi pour faire ça ! Malheureusement ce n'est qu'a ce moment là que je me rendis compte que j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, si seulement Aizen-sama avait était là…

-Oui, je te connais très bien Szayel, tu es celui qui ma crée et je serai celle qui te fera retourner d'où tu viens…

La seconde d'après j'étais à terre un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Je senti quelque chose se glisser en moi et une douleur sans nom envahi mon corps. Je voulais crier, hurler mais une chose velu, enfoncé dans ma bouche, m'en empêchais. Mon sang coulait le long de mon corps sans que je puisse faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter.

-Pathétique…Je pensais qu'un scientifique digne de ce nom aurait au moins compris que créer quelque chose de mille fois plus puissant que lui se retournerai forcement contre celui qui l'a créer, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas pour toi…

La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le crissement de sa lame contre le carrelage. Oui, ce n'est qu'a ce moment que, moi le géni des espadas, j'ai compris que ma plus grosse erreur, celle qui me coutât la vie, fut de créer 99.

FIN POV

Une femme aux cheveux noir cendre sortait du laboratoire de l'octavo, seule… Trois arrancars de seconde zone s'approchèrent de cette femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, elle devait être fraichement crée, encore l'une des expériences de l'octava… Soudain elle tourna la tète vers eux, Une mèche cachait son œil droit. Elle était plutôt belle et bien formé. Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas le temps de la regarder, elle fonça sur eux, son arme trainant à terre, elle en prit un par le col et le lança sur le deuxième… Le dernier, n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, que 99 lui avait déjà posé la main sur la bouche, et le regarda avec ses yeux rouge sang. Elle approcha sa lame de sa gorge et la trancha d'un geste sec. Elle regarda le corps de sa victime quelques instants avant de se retourner… Le sang goutait lentement le long de son arme.

-Tous tellement pathétiques…

k-Bas voilà y a encore un nouveau perso !

e- eh oui ! Bon on a un blog voilà le lien : .com/


	4. Chapter 4

**e : NOUS REVOILA ! ON ETAIT PAS MORTE !**

**k : GOMENASAI **TT_TT

**e : Ouais désolé pour l'attente on a eu comme qui dirait un problème… un GROS problème.**

**K : vii, snif. INTERNET IL MARCHAIT PLUS ! BOUHOUHOU…**

**e : Mais maintenant il marche ! Enfin , je crois…**

**k/e : Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

_**Hueco Mondo un peu plus tard :**_

Aizen était dans une colère noire et personne ne pouvait se tenir debout à moins de 10 mètre de sa chambre. La plupart de ses meubles étaient en miette, broyé sous le coup de sa colère. La raison de sa colère ? Il y a quelque minute Gin Ichimaru venait lui annoncé avec son aptitude habituelle qu'il avait trouvé le huitième espada mort sur le sol de son laboratoire avec trois autres corps d'arrancars de seconde zone tous dans le même état… Gin sentait son reaitsu comme s'il était à coté de lui pourtant il était bien de l'autre côté de las noches.

Flash Back

POV GIN ICHIMARU POV

J'étais en quête d'une occupation lorsque je suis passé devant le laboratoire de Grantz. J'ai vu trois corps d'arrancar décapité pour l'un, tailladé pour les deux autres… Au début je pensais que cela devait être les restes du repas du propriétaire du laboratoire, mais ne sentant pas le reiatsu de ce dernier, je rentrais dans le labo dans l'intention de jouer avec les couloirs… lorsque j'ai découvert le corps de l'octava, son corps était taillader et son visage était encore glacée d'effroi. Même mon sourire légendaire se fana au fil de la vision. Son corps baignant dans son sang était sans vie, son masque à quelques pas de lui était brisé. Je me suis précipité dehors et j'ai prévenu Aizen.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Depuis, Aizen démolissait chaque meuble de sa chambre… Je ne suis pas dupe, il y a quelque chose qui cloche, aucuns arrancars de seconde zone à ma connaissance ne pourrai tuer Szayel sans alarmer tout las noches… et même si l'octava n'était pas le meilleur, il aurait pu se défendre en attendant les renforts… Trop de questions me vinrent à l'esprit, un mauvais pressentiment me noua le ventre. J'étais en danger, l'espada et même Aizen. Une peur panique se nicha au fond de mon être… Pourtant je n'étais pas du genre peureux ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'avais l'impression de me sentir épier. Je n'en laissais rien paraitre, et me rendit dans mes quartiers et me barricada à l'intérieur. Mon cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, si Aizen était dans cet état cela devait être grave… La vision du corps de Bubble-gum s'imposa dans mon esprit… Des trous partout dans le corps. Le sang coulant a flot, signe que la mort remontait il n'y a pas si longtemps. Son masque était brisé, et son visage reflétait une terreur immense. Le tueur était là, il ne pouvait pas s'être enfui, quelqu'un l'aurait vu… Non ?

FIN DE POV

99 marchait dans les couloirs de las noches, elle n'était pas idiote, si elle restait là, Aizen l'attraperai. Tuer la huitième espada était une chose, mais pouvoir survivre à Aizen en était une autre. Il fallait tout de même avouer, créer la peur chez les gens, elle aimait ça… Ce Gin Ichimaru était vraiment intéressant… Mais en attendant il fallait qu'elle trouve un refuge… et vite. La nouvelle du meurtre de Szayel était déjà parvenue à l'oreille d'Aizen, bientôt il la retrouvera, essayera de l'amadouer, s'en servira pour faire aboutir son plan puis la tuera. Mais 99 ne se laisserai pas faire. Non elle ne pouvait pas faire fasse à Aizen, par contre la plupart des espadas ne lui posait aucun problème… Elle se vengerait quoi qu'il lui en coute.

POV AIZEN SOSUKE

Quel incapable ! Quel abrutis fini ! Szayel avait laissé filer une arrancar qui aurait put être d'une grande aide dans la guerre de cet hiver… Mes armées perdait de l'ampleur, trop à mon goût. Déjà deux espadas morts. Il fallait que je trouve des hollows, digne d'être considéré comme des espadas… Il fallait que je me calme. La première chose à faire c'était de retrouver 99. Tousen s'en chargerait… Puis j'irai trouver Mai… Oui c'est ce que je vais faire, et tout iras bien, ça doit ce passer comme ça, donc c'est comme ça que ca se passera…

FIN DE POV

_**Un peu plus tard à la réunion des espadas**_

POV GRIMMJOW JAGGERJACK

Putain, sa me saoul, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on attend Aizen et Ichimaru ! Et là ils arrivent tous souriant comme si de rien était, quoique le sourire d'Ichimaru avais l'air était moins grand que d'habitude… Attend, il manque Tousen, pas qu'il me manque mais d'habitude il était toujours collé a Aizen… Derrière eux, une fille aux cheveux noirs nous regardait, nous les espadas, avec des yeux bleu, presque aussi bleu que moi d'ailleurs…

Mes très chères espadas, vous avez du apprendre la mort de Szayel et nous le regrettons tous (pff… hypocrite va) mais la vie continue et j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter celle qui occupera la place de Somarie…

Somarie ? Mais ça faisait maintenant 1 mois qu'il s'était fait démonté par un arrancar de seconde zone, et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il le remplace… Il n'était pas digne d'être une espada. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul à avoir tiqué à cette phrase, Harribel, Stark et la parabole avaient eu la même réaction que moi. (Si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas reconnu veuillez accueillir ce chère Nnoitra) ce dernier ne se gênant pas pour lancer des regards lubrique au décolleté de la nouvelle espada. Aizen avait continué son discours mais à part Ulquiorra et Barragan, personne ne l'écoutait vraiment. Les seuls renseignements que j'ai retenu c'est c'te fille s'appelait Mai. Elle s'assit a la place de Somarie en clair a coté de moi…

Qu'est-ce t'as la cuillère ? cracha t elle

C'est moi que t'appelle cuillère ? réplica Nnoitra

Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre avec une parabole sur la tête ? ricana t elle

C'est pas une parabole ! Baka !

Mais oui, mais oui… C'est cela…En tout cas ça y ressemble !

T'as dit quoi là ?

Rien laisses tomber… tu peux pas comprendre… pff…

Je sens que je vais bien l'aimer cette petite…

Youhouu… je suis coincé entre un stroumph et un géant… grogna t elle

Rectification : je sens que je ne vais pas la saquer celle la…

Mai, voyons, n'embêtes pas tes camarades, dit Gin d'une voix… maternel ?

Pfff…

La réunion terminée, j' commençais à me diriger vers mes quartiers lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais brusquement pour voir apparaitre devant moi… Mais si vous savez ! La nouvelle qui s'appelait heu… Me … non, Mai, ah ouais c'est ça : Mai.

Qu'es tu fou là ? lui crachai-je

Je rentre dans mes appartements…

C'est de l'autre côté idiote…

Je sais…

Deux s'condes, j'ai loupé un truc là…

Alors qu'es tu fou là baka ?

En plus d'être un schtroumpf débile t'es aussi aveugle…

Ouais j'ai vraiment loupé un truc… La brune ricana :

J'ai raison en plus ! T'as rien sentis !

Un truc. Tu sais qui je suis? Non? Je suis le sexta, alors si j'étais toi je la fermerai, et vite…

Et là devinez c'qu'elle a fait ? Et bah elle m'a regardé et m'a juste répondu genre :

"Rien à foutre"

Oui je sais qui tu es, et ça m'fait absolument rien. Ecoutes moi deux seconde tu veux… Ya un truc qui cloche, ça fait un moment que je vis ici et j'ai sentis un truc pas normal…

T'es vraiment parano toi… Barre toi maintenant j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Comme tu voudras…

Pff…Elle s'éloigna lentement de l'autre côté. Cette fille me faisait presque aussi chier que le quarta… Ca m'emmerde de l'dire mais elle a peut être raison, y a un truc bizarre...au pire j'me casse.

FIN DE POV

k- Ano… je me demandais sa vous dirai une fic avec plein de drable ? Je sais que cela a déjà étais fait mais… je… ano… / j'aimerai beaucoup votre avis ?


End file.
